This invention relates to beams utilized in supporting grid systems for suspended ceilings, and more particularly to an improved splice for interconnecting adjacent beam members in end-to-end relation and having increased pull-apart resistance.
In the process of erecting suspended ceiling systems and the like, beam members having outwardly directed, panel supporting flanges are arranged in a square or rectangular intersecting pattern to provide surfaces upon which the ceiling panels may be positioned. The beam members are most frequently of a length less than the length of the total span involved, and thus must be interconnected with adjacent beam members to provide a continuous beam which spans a pair of opposed walls within the structure in which the suspended ceiling system is installed.
One of the desirable features of the structure utilized to interconnect a series of adjacent beam members is that the interconnection be effected rapidly and securely, so that subsequent forces to which the system is subjected do not cause disconnection of the beam members at the points of joinder. Thus it is desirable that the ends of the adjacent beam members which are joined are of such a construction that tensile forces tending to separate the beam members longitudinally be resisted to the greatest degree practicable. In fact, local building code changes in various parts of the country in the last several years have imposed increased pull-apart load minimums because of seismic factors.
One way in which to prevent unwanted separation of beam members joined in end-to-end relation is to provide an axially arranged, outwardly extending tongue and detent arrangement on the ends of the beam members to permit interlocking connection with similarly configured adjacent beam members, the detents being engageable against abutment walls formed in the beam members so that the ends of the beam members are tightly interconnected and not readily axially separable. The detent engaging abutment walls of commercially available structures of this type usually are straight edges extending perpendicularly to the tile supporting flanges. It has been found that such straight edge constructions do not meet some of the pull-apart resistance requirements now in effect. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved interconnection arrangement which is capable of sustaining substantially higher tensile loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved interconnecting beam structure which is capable when assembled of withstanding significantly higher tensile separating forces than the prior art devices, and which also is capable of quick and easy initial assembly.